Visite imprévue donne nouvelle vie
by Mathilde Merlo
Summary: Histoire basée sur David Karofsky et Sebastian Smythe. Quand une proposition peu changer une vie.  Attention GROS spoiler saison 3 épisode 14 'On My Way'.
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Première fiction et OS de ma part. Elle parle de Sebastian Smythe et de David Karofsky. Et pour l'instant je ne compte pas du tout les mettre en couple.

Attention spoiler épisode 14 de la saison 3 !

Disclamer : Grant Gustin m'appartient. Comme le fait que je voyage à bord du Tardis. Et que je joue au basket en national. Glee ? C'est moi qui ai eu la merveilleuse idée de créer cette série.

Enfin bref rien n'est vrai.

* * *

><p>Le visage regardant le mur en face, le regard vide, David Karofsky ne ressemblait vraiment plus au jeune homme qu'il était avant. Populaire, joueur de foot et brute officielle du lycée, il avait encore du mal à croire que c'était lui qui se trouvait là dans ce lit d'hopital après avoir essayé de ce suicider. Il n'avait même pas réussi, même pas capable ne mettre fin à sa vie. Seule lueur positive de la journée, son rayon de soleil et l'homme qui lui faisait tourner la tête : Kurt Hummel. Il avait été très ému et surpris de recevoir la visite du jeune homme qui l'avait repoussé quelques temps plus tôt. Il avait pu enfin confier tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur à quelqu'un qui le comprenait parfaitement pour avoir subit exactement les mêmes tortures que lui. Surtout que c'était lui qu'il lui avait infligé. Quand Kurt partit, il réfléchit à ce que tout ce que son ami lui avait dit et se dit que finalement la vie n'est pas aussi catastrophique qu'il n'y paraissait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'on été rentré dans sa chambre, un léger bruit de pas le fit sursauter légèrement et se retourna vers l'inconnu qui prit la parole :<p>

- Je dérange peut être ? demanda le garçon .

Trop surprit pour répondre, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et regarda le jeune homme de haut en bas .

- Je sais que je suis beau, mais ton regard inquisiteur me fait un peu peur , rit-il à moitié .

David reprit ses esprits et répondit à la personne qui se tenait devant la porte de chambre qui avait l'air un peu gênée.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas vraiment une personne que j'aimerai voir, tu t'en doutes certainement .

Sebastian s'avança un peu du lit de David et prononça des mots que lui même n'avait jamais penser dire à quelqu'un un jour .

- Pour tout te dire, je suis venu pour pour m'excuser de la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

- Je ne te connais pas très bien, mais je doute que tu sois le genre de mec qui vient s'excuser après avoir dit quelque chose de méchant. C'est peut être le fait que je sois dans un lit d'hopital qui fait beaucoup, dit Karofsky légèrement énervé .

- Et bien tu te doutes que ça pèse un peu dans la balance, mais je n'avais vraiment pas à dire ses mots. C'était vraiment pas drôle et trop méchant. Et puis le fait que Kurt et Blaine me menace m'a aidé à me décider à venir te voir.

David rigola à la dernière remarque : c'était du Kurt tout craché.

- Et puis, rajouta Sebastian, j'ai une proposition à te faire si tu veux bien m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

- Franchement, de un je m'ennui ferme ici il n'y a rien à faire et de deux, même si je ne veux pas écouter ton petit discours, je suis quand même cloitré dans un lit et je ne peux pas bouger. Donc si on y réfléchit bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix .

- Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça, ça m'évitera de parler aux meubles. Donc pour ma proposition : je voudrais que tu rejoignes la Dalton Academy .

David ouvrit la bouche pour l'arrêter mais Sebastien le coupa d'un geste .

- Laisse moi finir, dit-il. Donc je te propose de venir à la Dalton car je sais que dans aucun collège public ou tu iras, un lègère grimace fit son apparition au mot public, tu seras toujours persécuté, et crois moi j'en sais quelque chose. A la Dalton Academy, la tolérance et le respect pronent partout dans l'école et chaque élève te respectera et aucun ne se moquera de ton orientation sexuelle. De plus, je peux même te faire intégrer dans la troupe des Warblers, le reste alors sera encore plus simple .

Sebastian se tut. Maintenant cétait le choix de Karofsky.

David soupira et dit :

- Tout ça est bien beau Sebastian, première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom, mais je n'ai pas les moyens pour aller dans cette école. Pour le peu que Kurt m'en a parlé, le de prix l'inscription est prohibitif et mes parents ne peuvent vraiment pas se le permettre .

A la grande surprise de Dave, Sebastian éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda David incrédule .

- Tu sais, l'argent n'est vraiment pas un problème dans ma famille et mon père est très haut placé.

- Tout le monde n'a pas ta chance, dit Karofsky acerbe .

- Ce que je veux dire par la c'est que mon père peut très bien payer ton inscription pour l'année sans aucun soucis.

- Je ne pense pas que ton père acceptera de payer la Dalton Academy à un inconnu.

Le ton de Sebastian se fit plus froid .

- Il me doit bien ça, lacha t ' il, de toute façon il se fiche de ce que je fais et j'ai déjà dépensé bien plus cher sans qu'il n'est aucune objection .

Son ton se radoucit quelque peu et rajouta :

- Donc ? L'idée te plait-elle ?

David réfléchit un instant et lui donna sa réponse :

- Oui , oui ça me plairait beaucoup .

Sebastian sourit à sa réponse et lui dit finalement :

- Je m'en doutais, arrange toi avec tes parents et considère toi comme un étudiant à la Dalton Academy.

Sebastian se retourna et la main sur la poignée, il entendit le jeune homme lui dire :

- Ah oui et au fait, je ne sais pas chanter.

L'autre rit et quitta la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

On m'a demandé une suite et bien la voila ! Merci à toutes les reviews et je suis heureuse de vous faire aimer ce couple !

Disclamer : Grant m'a demandé en mariage à la Will Shuester. Et puis Darren c'est mon frère caché.

Glee ne m'appartient pas, ça n'a toujours pas changé.

* * *

><p>- Il te plait ?<p>

- Hein quoi ?

- Il te plait ? Répéta Sebastian en souriant .

- Non.

C'était un non et ferme est définitif, qui n'amenait aucune discussion . Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait ...

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ? T'as une seule envie, c'est de le choper et de le mettre dans ton lit.

David soupira. Il se demandait toujours comment Sebastian arrivait à déchiffrer ses expressions et ses émotions. Il ne pouvait absolument rien lui cacher et franchement cette sensation était vraiment très bizarre. David avait lui aussi peu à peu découvert la vie de Sebastian avec une extrême patience car l'autre jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à se confier à d'autres personnes, lui qui préférait garder tous ces problèmes pour lui. Mais avec David c'était différent. Sebastian avait appris qu'il était très agréable de partager ses sentiments avec quelqu'un. On pouvait le dire : Dave Karofsky avait une bonne influence sur Sebastian Smythe. Même une très bonne. Tout le monde à la Dalton Academy l'avait remarquer et évidemment personne ne s'en plaignait.

David ssoufla une deuxième fois et répondit à son ami impatient.

- Oui il me plait. Mais c'est pas si facile tu sais. Et puis je suis sur que je ne l'intéresse pas. Je ne peux même pas lui chanter la sérénade pour lui déclarer mes sentiments comme il est coutume apparemment de le faire ici. Ma voix est vraiment atroce. Si je chante il risque d'avoir un énorme déluge.

- Tu peux bouger tes fesses et nous faire une petite danse sexy, dit Sebastian en éclatant de rire .

Et oui, David Karofsky savait danser. Ce n'était pas vraiment un talent dont il était fier à McKinley mais à la Dalton cela lui avait éviter d'être un véritable boulet dans les Warblers. mais il n'aimait pas quand Sebastian ce moquait, de lui sur ça. Lui aussi savait très bien bouger son corps.

- Mon dieu, je suis mort de rire Seb. T'es vraiment à se rouler par terre je crois que je m'en remettrai jamais, lui répondit Dave contrarié.

- Je sais, je sais mon charme légendaire en est pour quelque chose.

- Et modeste en plus de ça. Des chevilles n'ont pas trop enflé ?

- Elles rentrent encore dans ses ignobles chaussures donc oui ça va, Sebastian reprit d'un son sérieux et continua, mais revenons à notre sujet initial ...

Dave le coupa.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de mon attirance pour Nick. Et puis il doit être amoureux de Jeff vu le temps qu'il passe avec lui. Et si il n'est pas amoureux de lui, il est sans doute hétéro.

- De un, Dave comment tu peux savoir que Nick est amoureux de Jeff ? Ils sont meilleurs amis point, ça ne fait pas de lui son petit copain. De deux, il y a de grandes chances qu'ils soient gay parce que quand il sort dans la rue avec des vêtements normaux, j'ai vraiment l'impression de voir Kurt. Puissance dix. Avec moins de goût. Et ça franchement tu ne peux pas nier que la façon de se fringuer de Nick et vraiment horrible à supporter. Enfin surtout pour moi qui a un sens de la mode ultra développé.

David rit aux remarques de son ami. C'était vrai que Nick avait une façon très intéressante de s'habiller. Et il était vrai que par rapport à Sebastian, Nick avait quelque petites choses à apprendre sur les vêtements.

- Tu sais quoi, dit Sebastian en se levant, je vais lui demander si il est hétéro ou pas.

- Non surtout pas ! Sebastian reviens tout de suite ! Cria David

Sebastian se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Nick, se jetta sur le fauteuil entres les deux amis et entoura de son bras les épaules de Nick en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. David avait une seule envie, se cacher dans un trou ou partir le plus loin possible. Sebastian se leva finalement et revient tout sourire vers David.

- Et bien mon cher dit-il en lui tapant l'épaule, il est gay. Je te jure quand je lui ai posé la question il a flippé à mort, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a cru que je voulais sortir avec lui. Pas mon genre ... Enfin bref la voix est libre mon pote lance toi !


	3. Chapter 3

Encore une suite pour votre plus grand plaisir ! (ou pas à vous de voir)

Je viens d'emménager dans une villa à Los Angeles avec Grant c'est trop bien.

Non c'est bon, je sais Glee ne m'appartient pas ...

* * *

><p>- Je te supplie David Karofsky de ne surtout pas te moquer de moi . Cette situation est vraiment très génante et j'ai très honte, dit mon ami penaud.<p>

Génante ? Cette situation est plutôt ridicule à mon imble avis.

- Et puis tu sais, j'aimerai vraiment que tu évites de raconter cette malencontreuse aventure aux Warblers qui ne met pas du tout en valeur, ils risquent de m'embêter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et mon rôle de leader en prendra un coup ...

Oh oui Sebastian tu t'es écrasé lamentablement ça il faut l'avouer. La prochaine fois tu écouteras mes conseils avisés.

- Ce n'est même pas de ma faute ! S'exclama Sebastian.

Mauvaise fois quand tu nous tiens.

Flashback

- Ne cours pas Sebastian, comme tu le sais, la neige ça glisse !

- Tu me prends pour un idiot Dave ? Je sais que ça glisse, je ne suis pas bête à ce point là !

Mais quand va t'il m'écouter à la fin ? Ce mec si froid et méchant à l'origine, devient un gros gamin quand on le connait mieux. Il m'épuise vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre, il faudrait qu'il me dise comment l'éteindre car j'ai beaucoup de mal à le suivre. Il av vraiment beaucoup d'énergie à revendre.

- Fais comme bien attention Sebastian ne va pas de casser quelque ...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Sebastian glisse et se fracasse par terre en jurant. Arrivé à côté de lui je me rends compte qu'il tient son bras et qu'il ferme les yeux de douleur. Il rouvre les yeux et je peux voir des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Sebastian Smythe ne pleure jamais. Sauf quand on évoque son père.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, grognais-je d'un air désabusé.

- Aide moi à me relever, je crois que je me suis cassé le bras, puis il frappa son front de la main valide et dit d'un ton désespéré, comment je vais faire pour la kermesse de ma soeur ?

Je l'accompagna jusqu'à ma voiture, l'aida à s'assoir sur le siège avant, attacha sa ceinture et je fis de même. Je démarra la voiture et dis d'un ton légèrement amusé :

- Tu sais, sans vouloir faire de l'humour noir, tu n'as besoin que de ta voix. Enfin je dis ça je dis rien, en perdant le peu de sérieux que j'avais, et puis la connaissant elle va te chouchouter comme une malade.

- Ouais et puis elle va me faire regarder cette saleté de comédie musicale pour la dixième fois au moins. Roméo et Juliette quoi ! L'horreur ! Une histoire d'amour c'est à vomir ! Tout droit venu de France en plus.

- Te plains pas, elle est sympa.

- Sympa comme une gamine de neuf ans peut l'être, grogna Seb .

Je ne comprends pas vraiment Sebastian. Maëlys est adorable. Elle aime son frère plus que tout au monde. Enfin je dis ça mais il l'adore tout de même. Je crois que c'est d'elle que Sebastian tient son côté enfantin.

Arrivé à l'hopital. Cet idiot doit se faire opérer. Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute jamais ?

Fin du Flashback .

- En faite, Seb, et bien j'ai euh ... appelé les Warblers pendant ton opération et euh ... ils vont débarquer d'une minute à l'autre.

- Oh non pitié pas ça ...

- Salut Sebou ! Hurlèrent tous les Warblers en rentrant dans la pièce . On peut signer ton platre ?


End file.
